This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Operators of marine vessels may use a marine electronics device to monitor and control a marine vessel. For example, the marine electronics device may be used for navigation or for controlling an autopilot. The marine electronics device may be connected to an audio system on the marine vessel.